Nature Transformation
Nature Transformation '''(性質変化', ''Seishitsu Henka, English TV: Change in Chakra Nature) is an advanced form of chakra control that entails the moulding and defining of the nature of one's chakra, altering its properties and characteristics for use in techniques. Nature transformation is one of two necessary components for creating or modifying a technique, the second component being shape transformation. While nature transformation changes the properties of the chakra, shape transformation changes the actual form and movement, altering its abilities.Naruto chapter 321, pages 4-5 The release of elemental chakra is typically suffixed with "Release" (遁', ''Ton, English TV: Style). '''Basic Nature Transformations The Five Basic Natures 'are the five elemental chakra natures, which are the foundation of all elemental ninjutsu.''Naruto chapter 315, page 13 They are so vital to the shinobi lifestyle that each of the Five Great Shinobi Countries is named after one of the five. Each element is naturally weaker than and stronger than another: * Fire (火', ''Hi) is strong against Wind but weak against Water. * Wind (風', ''Kaze) is strong against Lightning but weak against Fire. * Lightning (雷', ''Kaminari) is strong against Earth but weak against Wind. * Earth (土', ''Tsuchi) is strong against Water but weak against Lightning. * Water (水', ''Mizu) is strong against Fire but weak against Earth. Basically, if an elemental technique is put against another elemental technique of the same level, but of a stronger nature, then the technique with the superior nature will prevail. However, a technique with a weaker nature can overpower a technique with a stronger nature if the former is of a higher level. For example, fire can overpower a water technique if it is first strengthened by a wind technique. A similar principle applies in how technique of the same element interact, what is called counterbalancing. If two techniques of the same nature and the same level are used against each other, they will cancel each other out, as when Lightning Release: False Darkness is deflected with Lightning Cutter. However, if the two techniques have different levels, the higher-level technique will not only prevail but will grow stronger from interaction with the weaker, as when Amaterasu, the highest level Fire Release technique, grew stronger by absorbing an opposing Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique.Third Databook, page 236 Affinity In general, every person's chakra has an affinity towards one of the five basic nature transformations. Affinity can at times be genetic, or at least common to a particular family; most members of the Uchiha clan have an affinity towards the Fire nature. One's affinity can be determined using pieces of paper made from a special type of tree that is grown and fed with chakra. When this so-called "Chakra Induction Paper" is exposed to even the slightest hint of chakra, it reacts according to the chakra's latent element:Naruto chapter 315, page 15 * Fire: the paper will ignite and turn to ash. * Wind: the paper will split in two. * Lightning: the paper will wrinkle. * Earth: the paper will turn to dirt and crumble away. * Water: the paper will become wet/damp. Shinobi have an easier time learning to create and control a chakra nature that matches their affinity, although even then it may take a number of years. Shinobi are not limited to the nature they have an affinity for, and it is in fact common for jōnin to have mastered two natures.Third Databook, page 214 Although it is technically possible to master all five natures, it is very rare because of how much of training is involved; Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Orochimaru and Mū are the only shinobi known to have done so via normal means. Other methods of acquiring all five natures include: *Possession of the Rinnegan to shorten the learning process.Naruto chapter 375, page 11 *Acquiring the Six Paths Senjutsu and Truth-Seeking Balls.Fourth Databook, page 249''Naruto'' chapter 689, page 5 *Using Earth Grudge Fear to gather hearts with other chakra natures. *In the anime, Fūka got them by stealing others' chakra, though due to the accumulated amounts surpassing one body's limits, she had to divide them in various combinations in multiple bodies. *In Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Will of Fire, it was stated one who absorbs five kekkei genkai with the Chimera Technique would gain a mastery over all five natures. *In Naruto Shippūden: Dragon Blade Chronicles, Naruto gets the Dragon Blade, which allows him to use all five natures. Yin and Yang Aside from the five elemental nature transformations, there are two nature transformations that are the source of all non-elemental techniques, such as the Shadow Imitation Technique, Multi-Size Technique, medical ninjutsu, genjutsu, etc.Naruto chapter 316, page 9 There is Yin Release, based on the imagination and spiritual energy of a shinobi, and Yang Release based on the vitality and physical energy of a shinobi. Together, they are used to perform . The transformation of Yin and Yang has to do with altering the balance between spiritual and physical energy in chakra. As explained by Shikamaru Nara, Tayuya's spirit worms were forms of chakra that mostly consist of spiritual energy, thus they require stability and feed upon the physical energy they lack.Naruto chapter 207, page 8 Combined Nature Transformations By using two or three basic nature transformations simultaneously, one can create a completely new elemental nature with unique properties that wouldn't exist on its own. However, doing this requires a Kekkei Genkai or, if three elements are used, a kekkei tōta.Naruto chapter 316, pages 4-7 In the anime, it is further stated that those with the ability to combine the elemental nature transformations possess an affinity for the chakra natures they must simultaneously use.Naruto: Shippūden episode 55 Trivia * The concept of nature transformation parallels the real-life art, , which is a mixture of natural sciences and occultism. It largely features Wu Xing and Yin and Yang. * In chapter 316, Naruto asks about the nature transformation of Shikamaru's Shadow Imitation Technique and Chōji's Multi-Size Technique, as well as medical ninjutsu and genjutsu. Of those four, only medical ninjutsu have not been specifically connected to either Yin or Yang Release. * Techniques such as the Toad Oil Bullet and the Poison Mist mention "converting" or "kneading" chakra into materials or substances, but have never been mentioned to use certain chakra natures. ** Certain other techniques involved in manipulating substances are also often confused to be chakra natures, such as silk, bone, and ink. However, these substances cannot be produced from chakra alone, meaning the chakra is not changed in nature, and it is rather used to change already-existing substances. * In ''Naruto: Shippūden'' episode 63, Yamato incorrectly says that no known shinobi has ever mastered all five nature transformations. * In ''Naruto'' episode 174, Kunihisa used "techniques" he called which was used to simply buy whatever he wanted. * In some games, Shizune uses , a technique where she uses Tonton. * Sasuke Uchiha uses , a variant of Fire Release. * In the novel Sasuke Shinden: Book of Sunrise, Nowaki uses , a variant of Wind Release. * The Yata Mirror was said to be imbued with all nature transformations to change its own characteristics to deflect any attack.Third Databook, pages 274-275 References Category:Chakra